Tomorrow Never Knows!
End of the Worthy?—'"Tomorrow Never Knows!' was the 15th issue in DC Comics's second series of comics. The issue consisted of a 24 page story, the third and final part of The Return of the Worthy storyline, written by series regular writer Peter David and co-writer Bill Mumy. The art was penciled by Gordon Purcell and inked by Arne Starr, with Robert Greenberger credited as editor. The comic was lettered by Bob Pinaha and colored by Tom McCraw, who also finished the cover, which was drawn by Jerome Moore. This story would later be reprinted in the Best of Peter David collection from IDW Publishing. Summary Log entries *;Captain's personal log, stardate 8517.4 : I'm surprised at the amount of personal glee I'm taking over our latest assignment... ... Namely, rendezvousing with the ''Enterprise after their inability to carry out the implementation of the Lamber unit. Kirk caused me a great deal of embarrassment in the past... ... Especially in his tampering with the Excelsior and my subsequent inability to detain him from leaving drydock. Not only did the ease with which he sabotaged the transwarp drive cause the delay of the entire transwarp program... ... But his actions earned me the nickname "Drydock Styles. I owe him for that and yet... ... Dammit, I like the man. we used to be buddies. Part of me would like me to see him humiliated for the grief he gave me... .... Another part of me is annoyed with me for thinking like that.'' References Characters :Arrit • Catalano • Pavel Chekov • Enaaj • Eyleen • Gim • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Pérez • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Lawrence Styles • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise-A personnel]] • unnamed Karimeans Starships and vehicles :The Worthy's ship ; refit heavy cruisers : • ;type-4 shuttlecraft : • ( ) • (prototype exploration cruiser) Locations :Karimea • the galaxy Claneia I (Claneia system) • Delarian • Earth Spacedock (Earth, Sol system, sector 001) • Rimbor • Starbase 24 • Shipboard locations ;USS Enterprise-A : botanical garden • chapel • corridors • bridge • gymnasium • quarters (Enaaj's, Gim's) • recreation deck • recreation lounge • shuttlebay ;USS Exeter : bridge • quarters (Styles's) Races and cultures :Human • Karimean • Orion • Vulcan Delarian natives States and organizations :Federation • Federation Science Central • Karimean government • Starfleet • The Worthy Technology and weapons :blaster • computer • drydock • [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) library computer|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) library computer]] • environmental suit • Lamver unit • robot • shuttlecraft • starship • suspended animation • transporter • transwarp drive • warp drive Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • chief • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • engineer • helmsman • lieutenant • navigator • science officer • security chief • tactical officer Lifeforms :animal • bug-blatter beast • fire lizard • humanoid • plant Other references :alcohol • art • century • chess • captain's log • [[Captain's personal log, USS Exeter (NCC-1712)|Captain's personal log, USS Exeter]] • Delarian language • diplomacy • dimension • drink • ESP • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • government • homeworld • hour • insignia • law • lifeform • literature • log entry • logic • Lords of Light • music • nation-state • navigation • nickname • planet • politics • races and cultures • radiation • rank • rank insignia • religion • personal log • poetry • Prime Directive • science • space • sports and games • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet regulations • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • suicide • telepathy • time • title • treaty • uniform • universe • technology • war • water • weapon Chronology ;2288 : Enterprise has arrived at Karimea. Appendices Background * Co-writer Bill Mumy had previously appeared in television's Lost In Space and would go one to play Kellin in . Because of Mumy's association with Lost In Space, many details of the guest characters "The Worthy" were references to his former show. The words "Lost In Space" are written, upside down and mirrored backwards, in the pool on the issue cover, which was signed by the artists dedicated to Mumy. * Although the inner pages of the comic show shuttle 3, the Copernicus, the cover shows shuttle 5, the Galileo. * Kirk refers to Uhura as "lieutenant", despite canon chronology and her insignia in this issue showing her as a full commander. Connections | before = #14: "Great Expectations!" | after = #16: "Worldsinger" }} | after = "Starfleet Academy!" }} | after = most recent Star Trek work }} | nextMB = "Once a Hero!" }} Images file:dC2 15.jpg|Cover image. file:exeter II.jpg|USS Exeter. category:tOS comics